Johnny (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810378 |no = 8358 |altname = Johnny |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 218 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 11, 17, 20, 32, 35, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 10, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 17, 20, 32, 35, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 3 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 17, 20, 32, 35, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = |ubb_distribute = |ubb_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A charming young man who led a crew of pirates, his swashbuckling style is one that many will remember. His search for his comrade led him to many places in the new world, and it was with a glad heart that they reunited once again, although she did mention that his crowd of admirers seemed to have grown despite the battles that he had fought (or perhaps because of them). Their reunion was brief, as a new matter became apparent: how would they get back home? It would take a great amount of power to cross worlds anew, and there seemed to be a final battle ahead of them... |summon = You're calling this a miracle? That's something nice to hear for once. |fusion = A deal's a deal-I'll settle my promises with you. |evolution = I may be a gambler, but you should always remember one thing: I have every intention to win! |hp_base = 5849 |atk_base = 2398 |def_base = 2100 |rec_base = 2100 |hp_lord = 8355 |atk_lord = 3425 |def_lord = 3000 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_anima = 9472 |rec_anima = 2702 |atk_breaker = 3723 |def_breaker = 2702 |def_guardian = 3298 |rec_guardian = 2851 |def_oracle = 2851 |rec_oracle = 3447 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Swashbuckling Iaido |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP, boosts damage against status afflicted foes, hugely boosts critical damage & probable damage reduction to 1 |lsnote = 120% boost against afflicted foes, 150% Crit & 20% chance to reduce damage |bb = Zweihander |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, 25 combo random massive Fire attack, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects to attack for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 180% boost against afflicted foes, adds 10% chance to reduce enemy parameters by 20% & adds 20% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bbhits2 = 25 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 25 |bbmultiplier2 = 3000 |sbb = That's My Name EX |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, probable critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & hugely boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 180% boost against afflicted foes, 50% chance for 15% vulnerability, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 120% self parameter boost & 60% Crit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Joker Trick |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 350% boost against afflicted foes, 350% Crit & 90% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Mist Finer Mastery |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts damage against status afflicted foes for all allies, boosts critical damage & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 50% boost against afflicted foes, 100% Crit & 20% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 810377 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances success rate of SBB's critical and elemental vulnerability infliction effect |omniskill4_2_note = +50% chance. 100% chance total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds powerful additional attack on all foes at turn's end for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 500% DoT multiplier |omniskill4_4_sp = 5 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 75% chance |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable boost to Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 130% parameter boost & 60% Crit |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill4_6_note = +10% chance. 20%/40% chance total |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = *Iaidō is a Japanese martial art that emphasizes being aware and capable of quickly drawing the sword and responding to a sudden attack. *Zweihander is a large two-handed sword primarily in use during the early decades of the 16th century. |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Johnny2 }}